


Invitation

by tonight_aliv



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonight_aliv/pseuds/tonight_aliv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’ll deal with Tsukumo Yuuma. I’m the only one who can."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr on Sept 29th, 2013.

It had all been too simple, really.

_I’ll deal with Tsukumo Yuuma. I’m the only one who can._

Just send a portal, no warning or explanation needed. Send a harmless invitation, since the only thing you can say wouldn’t come out right, anyway. You’re keeping up appearances, and the moment that front falters, so do your goals and aspirations and hopes.

So don’t speak. Just act.

That has always been your forte. Your downfall, when you think about it.

It takes a while for the portal to shift, to move with the tides of the universe with its precious cargo in tow. In the interim, you realize that he has hesitated, that he’s having trouble discerning your motives. Astral has probably told him to stay away, and you realize that you would have said the same.

_Will you stop trusting in others so easily?_

What a futile effort.

Even if you’d had the ability to smile at him as his very small human form materialized before the fading portal’s matrix, you wouldn’t have the heart to. Your gaze is stuck on his bright red glare, and you’re amazed at how much that look of his summarizes the world around you, filled with anger and betrayal and a crimson-burned need. A yearning to be a part of something.

The desperation that comes with a certain loneliness.

He’s still not used to this form you have adapted, and his face betrays his confusion, his war with his own thoughts, as he blinks back a few tears and balls his fists at his sides. You can’t find the strength or the will to move, to rise from this throne, to pull your jewel-adorned shoulder from the crystal backing or to move your thin legs from the arm rest.

You can’t move under his gaze, and although you abandoned all attachments when you took on this form once again, you know exactly why he still has this effect on you.

It’s why you stayed behind to look after him when Rio had been possessed in those ruins. It’s why you went after Vector when the situation had nothing to do with you. It’s why you ran to his side when he had been trapped in that Sphere Field. It’s why you have tried so hard to protect him.

_He is like the sun, huh?_

His lithe frame moves before yours can, crosses the small distance to the throne easily. You need to say something. You have to break this silence. You have to threaten him or bring up an uncomfortable topic or somehow let him know that he should, for once in his life,  _stay away from you_ …

You still can’t move as he climbs onto the massive throne. You can’t breathe, can’t think, can’t help but want to cry as he throws one of his legs between your hip and the crystal throne’s high-reaching back. You have to close your eyes when he silently worms his arms around your shoulders.

His head finds a place in the junction between your neck and your shoulders. You hear him choke back a few sobs, and you imagine that his warmth is everything that you used to dream that it was, and more. And you pull your knees up, pull him closer into you, pull your arms around his back and hold him close.

Your body shakes with a sorrow that it can never hope to correctly express. This would all be so much easier if you could cry.

But things are never easy for you, are they?


End file.
